


Neptune

by misfitmusings



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, moderate angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmusings/pseuds/misfitmusings
Summary: Carmilla is an FBI agent with a past, Laura dropped out of Quantico but can't seem to stay away. Not an entirely accurate summary.The story is kind of non-linear so there is a flashback in every chapter, they're dated to avoid as much confusion as possible.This is what happened after I binge-watched the first season of Quantico and most of Castle in one week. So lots of influence there.





	1. Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Neptune by Sleeping At Last. It's the only thing I listened to while writing the whole first chapter. If you've never listened to them I would highly recommend. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so pardon any glaring errors.

####  Shot in the Dark

#### PRESENT DAY- NOVEMBER 20TH 2016

#### 21:48

She is still looking down the barrel of the gun, her finger resting beside the trigger, her knuckles white around the weapon and her palms slick with sweat. Time is moving in slow motion as she watches the hooded figure a couple yards in front of her crumple to the floor, more darkness starting to seep from the fresh hole in their middle. After the bang of the gunshot, all of the chaos around her went quiet, only the erratic thump of her heartbeat and the rasp of her own breath echoing in her ears. She blinks and instantly time returns to normal, the screams and bangs around her breaking through the silence like a battering ram. 

The room is dark, so dark and she walks closer to the still body on the ground when the tiniest sliver of light hits it, lighting up long, honey brown hair peeking out from inside the hooded sweater. Fear is coursing through her now, her eyes wide, praying the sight in front of her is only a trick of her own mind. All of the oxygen is sucked from her lungs as she begins to run towards the figure on the ground, lunging forward and pulling the limp body into her arms. She pushes the hair from their face and her fears are confirmed. 

"Laura!" She yells, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "No, Laura. Wake up! Please!" 

The smaller woman doesn't stir, eyes shut and face pale. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

Her mind is racing, she was trained for this but at the same time nothing could prepare her for this moment. She takes in a fast breath and tries to get herself together. She presses her fingers clumsily against the side of Laura's neck and feels the faintest pulse. Not totally trusting herself she leans down and presses her ear to Laura's chest. It's quiet and so slow, too slow, but it's there. There's still time. 

"Help!" She yells into the microphone clipped to her jacket. "We need help, we're in the east warehouse!" 

She's scrambling out of her jacket and her sweater, balling the material up to press against the wound in Laura's side, hoping against hope that she can stop the bleeding or at the very least slow it down. She's on the floor, still holding Laura tight to her chest, sitting in the small pool of blood. She is only wearing a thin t-shirt and her Kevlar vest now but the cold is the furthest thing from her mind as she rests her forehead against Laura's. 

"You were supposed to stay safe," she sobs against her. 

"You were supposed to go back to your nice little life, Laura." She presses a kiss to Laura's temple. 

"Please don't leave me, not after all of this," she whispers, trying to pull her in even tighter. 

Her head shoots up at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching but she doesn't even have to energy to reach for the weapon she dropped a foot away before two flashlights atop rifles are aimed right into her eyes. She can't see the people behind them and braces for the worst until the two tall figures, one with long, red hair tied up in a ponytail, are almost in front of her. 

"Karnstein... Oh my god, Laura!" Lawrence approaches with Kirsch hot on her heels. 

"Carmilla? Is that Hollis?" He asks in a confused panic while quickly assessing the room for more threats. 

"Danny." Carmilla croaks, her voice weak. 

"She's been shot, she still has a pulse but she's losing a lot of blood and she's fading fast," Carmilla says as calmly as she can. 

"We've gotta get her out of here. Now." Danny says firmly. 

Carmilla barely manages to nod as she tries to lift Laura and keep even pressure on her wound at the same time. Danny quickly leans down to take a better look and help pick her up while Kirsch stands guard, weapon out and eyes alert. Carmilla is able to lift Laura into her arms with Danny's help, and they all make their way to the exit of the building. Danny radios for medical assistance and receives a response that an ambulance was already on route. 

"What happened? I thought Laura wasn't supposed to be here?" 

Danny asks through gritted teeth, walking in front of Carmilla, barely turning her head to make sure Kirsch was still taking up the rear. Carmilla swallows, her throat dry and her eyes still wet. 

"I shot her." 

"You fucking _WHAT_?" 

Danny stops for only a moment, fire in her ice blue eyes, and for a brief second, it looks as if she is going to hit Carmilla, or worse before she seems to catch herself and continues to lead them to the warehouse exit. 

"It was an accident. I didn’t know it was her," Carmilla pleads. 

"She wasn't supposed to be here, Lawrence. I saw a hooded figure emerging and I told her to stop and identify herself but she didn't. She didn't stop, she didn’t say anything. I couldn't see her face. It was too dark and she kept coming towards me so I shot." Carmilla's voice cracks and she braces for the full wrath of Danny Lawrence. 

But Danny doesn't respond, focused on the path in front of her, a glowing red exit sign visible in the distance. Ever the soldier. 

"Danny, what am I going to do if she doesn’t make it?" She whispers. 

Danny exhales loudly and turns back just enough for Carmilla to see the recently all too familiar stony expression on her face. 

"You did what you were trained to do," she says stiffly, "and Laura is going to make it." She says confidently before whispering, "she has to."

#### EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO- MAY 13TH 2015

#### 17:22

"Carmilla, this is Laura Hollis," Danny says excitedly her long ponytail of red hair swinging wildly as she gestures from Carmilla to Laura and back again. 

"And Laura, this is Special Agent Carmilla Karnstein!" 

Carmilla manages to avoid rolling her eyes at Danny's enthusiasm as she takes in the woman who looks tiny standing next to her ginger skyscraper of a partner. Carmilla can't help but find Laura surprisingly beautiful, she has a kind face framed by sheets of honey brown hair that looks almost blonde in the light, her genuine smile reaching all the way up to her light brown eyes. She's dressed pretty conservatively in a button down dress shirt and slacks, compared to Carmilla's t-shirt, leather vest and jeans at least. Her visitor's badge clipped to her breast pocket. Carmilla notices quickly that it has her name and picture on it, she must come and go pretty regularly. It even looked like she was smiling her photo. 

Laura smiles again and extends her hand for Carmilla to shake. Carmilla looks at it oddly for a couple moments until she notices the other woman's smile starts to fall so she shakes Laura's hand before returning her arms to their place crossed against her chest. 

"Hollis? As in the Quantico dropout, turned nerdy author and daughter of Assistant Director Hollis?" Carmilla asks skeptically, quirking a brow in Laura's direction and failing to hide a smirk. 

Laura rolls her eyes and mirrors Carmilla's stance, crossing her arms over her own chest and furrowing her brow. Carmilla can't help but find her frown adorable. 

"The one and only," the woman replies in a bored tone before smirking. 

"And you are Carmilla Karnstein, formerly Mircalla Morgan, heiress, and the only child of the late and infamous tech entrepreneur and arms dealer Lilita Morgan and her second husband Col. Edwin Karnstein. Adopted younger sister to Matska Belmonde, older half-sister to twins William and Jacque Pierre Luce. Did I miss anything?" 

Laura's tone is smug as she quirks her own brow in Carmilla's direction. 

"I left the academy _after_ we vetted your class. Can't say I expected you to make it." 

Danny is looking between the two women wide-eyed. 

Carmilla has to hide her surprise quickly before she shoots Laura a challenging look. 

"Will's full name is actually Wilhelm, not William." She says coolly. 

Carmilla feels her phone go off in her pocket and raises her hand before Laura can respond. She pulls it out and smiles at the message, very obviously ignoring the flustered woman in front of her. She doesn't miss the flash of frustration on Laura's face as she turns to Danny. 

"I've got to bounce," she says to her partner, "call me if you need me." 

Carmilla turns back to Laura."Nice meeting you, Hollis." 

Danny raises a brow. "I thought you were coming for drinks?" 

Carmilla exaggeratedly looks between Laura and Danny for a moment. Danny rolls her eyes in return. Carmilla fake gags. 

"Sorry, I just forgot that I have to be anywhere but here," she replies with a smirk before turning on her heel towards the parking lot. 

"Oh, that's too bad! No, come back!" Danny yells sarcastically towards Carmilla's back, earning a middle finger in return. 

Laura gives Danny a look once Carmilla is out of sight. 

" _So_ , she's kind of intense," she says sarcastically as the two women start walking towards Danny's truck. 

"Yeah, you have no idea," Danny replies with a chuckle, " _but_ you're not here to get hung up on my jerk-face partner." 

"You're totally right! I'm here to hang out with my best friend." Laura smiles and bumps Danny with her hip, hitting Danny more around her lower thigh and causing the taller woman to roll her eyes. 

Danny opens the passenger side door of her truck and then laughs as Laura struggles to get in, offering her a hand before Laura shoos her help away with a hand wave and a huff.

#### 21: 57

Carmilla walks Elsie to the door wearing only an old oversized band t-shirt, draping herself over the doorframe once Elsie has walked through it. The two women had been meeting like this for a couple of weeks and although Carmilla wasn't usually one for pleasantries, she gave in to the blonde's one request for at least a goodbye. 

"Talk to you later?" Elsie asks, her voice low and suggestive, trailing a finger down Carmilla's exposed arm. She doesn't seem to notice how Carmilla momentarily tenses under her touch. 

"I'll text you," Carmilla responds with a wink and a smirk before she waves Elsie goodbye and shuts the door. 

Carmilla pads into her kitchen and grabs the open bottle of wine and half full glass from the counter. She had barely had more than a sip from the glass before Elsie showed and she had left it abandoned. After all, Elsie hadn't come over to drink wine. She lies down on her couch and starts to flip through channels, settling on some garbage reality show, when her phone buzzes on the coffee table. 

Unusually grateful for the distraction, Carmilla unlocks her phone and is greeted by a picture message from her best friend Lola Perry. The picture is of Perry's fiancé LaFontaine and Carmilla's brother J.P. sitting in a bar and locked in what appeared to be an arm wrestle that no one would win. J.P.'s long dark hair is pulled back into a small ponytail, his face wrinkled and strained while LaFontaine has their head tilted back, mouth wide open maniacally and their short, bright red hair sticking straight up and making them look even crazier. 

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile. She would never admit it but in the six years since her mother died the two gingers and her brother became the closest thing to a family that she had left. Carmilla and Mattie haven’t spoken in years. She was close to her sister once, but that was before Carmilla gave up her share of the family company and joined the FBI. 

Will is a different story, they were never close as children. The twins are 3 years younger than her and always attended a different boarding school, so when Will and J.P. also joined the FBI Carmilla considered it a chance to get to know them better. Carmilla and J.P. hit it off almost instantly but Will and Carmilla were too alike, in the worst ways, which meant they rarely got along. 

In a sense, Carmilla felt like she knew Perry and LaFontaine better than she could ever know her actual siblings. She and Lola had grown up together. They met as Mircalla Morgan and Dolores Perrodon, names that they would both change in adulthood, at Silas, an all-girls boarding school in Austria. They bonded over their shared experiences of coming from wealthy families and hating it although Perry always had both a better home life and a better attitude than Carmilla did. 

The two girls had met LaFontaine in the 11th grade, back when they hadn't come out as non-binary and still went by Susan when LaFontaine tutored them both in Biology. Despite the very obvious flirting, well obvious to Carmilla at least, LaFontaine and Perry didn't actually start dating until after the three of them had graduated... university.  
It quickly became a tradition for LaFontaine and Carmilla to spend holidays with the Perrodon family, as Perry was the only, only child and her parents enjoyed a full home whereas both LaFontaine and Carmilla's families couldn't be bothered. In fact, they eventually became regulars in Perrodon family photos, Carmilla sticking out like a sore thumb with her dark brown hair in the group of redheads. 

Carmilla is actually starting to regret missing out on game night for the satisfactory, if not short lived, adult activities with Elsie when her phone buzzes again. This time she is met with a selfie from LaFontaine, their cheeks almost as red as their hair, a telltale sign they've had just a little too much to drink. As much entertainment as Carmilla got from the image of her obviously drunk friend, it was the equally tipsy looking woman beside them that caught her attention. 

Laura Hollis was smiling dopily, staring just a little shy of the camera lens, her head leaning against LaFontaine's. It was quite a drastically different look than the uptight, easily annoyed woman Carmilla had met earlier in the day and Carmilla finds herself becoming curious as to just how different she may be. Underneath the photo LaF had captioned it " _Guess who just met your future wife_ " with a winky face. Carmilla rolls her eyes and before really thinking about it is making her way to her room to get dressed. Turns out she was gonna make it to game night after all.


	2. Don't Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after the warehouse and a flashback to the morning after Carmilla and Laura meet. Angsty Hollence. Angsty Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is un-beta'd so pardon any glaring errors.

#### Don't Feel

#### PRESENT DAY- NOVEMBER 20TH 2016

#### 22:26

"I'm sorry, Carmilla, but you can't be here," Assistant Director Mel Callis says firmly, "you should'nt have even been able to ride in the ambulance over. I need your gun and your credentials and you need to go home until we can get this all sorted out." 

She looks over at the door where J.P. and LaFontaine are standing, their expressions grim. 

"I'm sure your brother and Dr. LaFontaine can make sure you get home safely." 

Carmilla opens her mouth to argue, moving in closer but Danny moves between them quickly, dropping a heavy hand onto Carmilla's shoulder. Danny turns around to face Callis, her hand still resting on Carmilla. 

"Can we have a moment please, Assistant Director?" 

Mel nods and Danny pulls Carmilla over into the hallway. 

"You have to go home," she says firmly and Carmilla is already on the defence.

"But-" Danny cuts her off with a shake, her voice a quiet but deep growl, her grasp on Carmilla's shoulders uncomfortably tight. 

"No buts, Carmilla. Laura is in surgery because YOU shot her. You can't be here." 

Tears are starting to pool in Carmillas eyes again as Danny closes her own eyes and takes a deep breath in. 

"Do you really want to be here when Sherman gets here?" She asks quietly. 

Carmilla shakes her head in defeat before roughly shrugging out of Danny's grip and reaching into her pocket for her badge. She nods to Kirsch, who gives Mel her gun that he had picked up in the warehouse, before she hands Danny her badge and looks over at Mel who is watching calmly. 

"We're going to need your vest and your clothes as well. I asked J.P. to bring you a change of clothes so you wouldn't have to leave in scrubs." Mel motions over to J.P. who is walking towards her holding a small bag, a female forensic tech beside him. 

Carmilla nods and takes the bag from J.P. without a word, followed by the forensic tech into the single bathroom in the hall to change and have evidence collected. Danny walks back over to where Kirsch and Mel are standing and hands Mel the badge. 

"Thanks, Mel, for letting me talk her down. And for letting her go home with J.P.," Danny says with a sigh, looking off towards the door Carmilla just walked through. 

"I know this is tough on everyone involved," Mel says sadly, "protocol is protocol but I'll always help my agents out if I can, even if I don't always agree with them. I trust J.P. to keep her home and safe until we need to speak with her." 

Danny nods and checks her watch worriedly. Sherman would be getting there within the hour so the sooner they got Carmilla out of there the better. Mel walks a little bit further away to talk on the phone, her speech low and quick. 

Danny is checking her watch for the twentieth time in as many minutes when Mel walks back, speaking quietly to Kirsch, and then jumps at the sound of a fist hitting the wall beside her. 

"This is bullshit!" Kirsch huffs. "There's no way Carmilla would ever mean to hurt Laura, it was an accident and you're treating her like a criminal." 

"Calm down, Wilson. She shot Laura Hollis. She admitted it. So for the moment she is being treated just like any agent would be in the case of friendly fire or civilian injury." Mel says firmly and unnervingly calm.

Kirsch is still fuming when he feels a light hand on his back. 

"Whoa there pup, it's ok." Carmilla says, patting him on the back. 

The forensic tech hands Danny the two bags with Carmilla's clothes and her vest, Carmilla now wearing a pair of old jeans and a hoodie with a picture of grumpy cat on it. She would've minded her brothers choice of clothing more if it wasn't for the current circumstances. She's caught off guard by Kirsch pulling her into a tight hug, almost suffocating her against his hard chest. She manages to say his name loud enough for him to release her with a guilty look. 

"You only get one of those in your life, Wilson, so I hope you enjoyed it," she tries to joke before looking seriously toward Danny and Mel. 

"Thank you, for letting me go home," she says quietly to Mel who only nods in response. 

Carmilla turns to Danny and opens her mouth but the words just won't come out. 

"I'll keep you updated," Danny says and Carmilla can only nod, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. 

LaFontaine walks up and throws an arm around Carmilla's shoulders. 

"Let's go, Perry is waiting to smother you at home, you know how much she hates to wait to smother." They say, trying to lighten the mood. 

They are almost at the doors when Carmilla suddenly turns back.

"Danny, could you... uh … could you tell...uhm.. Sherman that I am so, so sorry." 

Her voice breaks while she is speaking and her tears start to flow again. Danny nods, tears forming in her own eyes before she responds. 

"Yeah, of course," she says shakily and Carmilla nods one last time before she lets LaFontaine and J.P. walk her out of the hospital.

#### NOVEMBER 21ST 2016

#### 01:34

LaFontaine drags their hands roughly down their face as they and Perry watch Carmilla pace around their living room. Perry was folding laundry at the kitchen table where they were sitting, only shooting the occasional worried look at Carmilla as she passed, but as time went on Carmilla's pacing only got more fervent.

"It's a good thing we dropped the kid off at your parent's house," LaFontaine says with a sigh, "I can't imagine what this would be like if we had them both to keep us up." 

Perry rubs her spouses thigh, and gives them a small, reassuring smile when they meet her gaze. 

"Thank you for being amazing as always and bringing her here," she says lovingly, running her other hand through LaFontaine's short hair. 

"She's family," Lafontaine says with a shrug, "and no one could take care of her better than you." 

Perry smiles. 

"No new updates from Danny?" She asks, glancing at LaFontaine's phone on the sofa beside them. 

"Not since she texted an hour ago to say Laura was still in surgery," they say with a sigh, leaning into Perry's touch, "I guess in this case no news is good news." 

"Should I go try again?" LaFontaine asks after a few minutes, glancing towards Carmilla who was now pacing _and_ mumbling to herself. 

"No, I've got it," Perry replies, patting LaFontaine on the leg before she gets up and walks into the kitchen. 

LaFontaine is expecting their wife to bring out some baked goods, tea and coffee, but instead she walks out with a slice of chocolate cake, a bottle of scotch, and three glasses. LaF can’t help the bewildered expression on their face, their eyebrows moving up so far that they were almost into their hairline. Perry just smiles and shrugs before gesturing for her spouse to sit on the sofa near where Carmilla was currently pacing. 

Perry sets everything down on the coffee table and walks up to Carmilla, placing her hand lightly on the other woman's upper arm. 

"Sweetie, you're making me dizzy. Sit down and have a drink with us." She says lightly. 

Carmilla shakes her head. 

"I can't sit or rest until I know Laura is ok," she says desperately, "I don't deserve to." 

Even saying that, she isn't expecting Perry to back down easily and she's right. 

"You don't have to deserve it, but you've been on your feet for hours and I'm sure you haven't eaten in as much time," Perry says pointing to the cake on the table, "take a break or you're going to collapse before we get any more news about Laura." 

It's true, she hasn't eaten in almost 12 hours and her stomach grumbles against her will when she spots the cake, very obviously her favourite kind, so she begrudgingly allows Perry to guide her over to the sofa were LaFontaine is hiding their astonishment very poorly.

#### EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO- MAY 14TH 2015

#### 08:15

Something is making a God awful noise next to Laura's throbbing head and she's decided that she's going to _kill_ it. Finding it almost impossible to open her eyes, she goes to blindly reach her arm toward the offending noise when she discovers her entire upper body is being trapped by something long and heavy. Laura pushes up on the offending object but it doesn't move away, instead it wraps around her even tighter and she hears a heavy sigh coming from behind her head.

"What on earth is that noise?" Danny grumbles, nuzzling her head further into Laura's bare neck. 

Laura would roll her eyes if she could move them at all. "It's your stupid alarm and I would turn it off but you're kind of on top of me." 

Laura still can't open her eyes but she can feel Danny smiling against her skin and she hears her muffled chuckle as Danny raises her arm to reach over and silence the alarm. Laura lets out an audible sigh of relief the instant the room returns to silence, the pressure in her head also subsiding a little bit. 

"Better?" Danny asks, and Laura can hear the smug grin in her voice. 

"Mhm," Laura replies, her eyes still shut to block out the offending morning light. 

Laura feels Danny shift against her, and she instantly misses the warmth of Danny's skin against her shoulder. Her bare shoulder. She doesn't get to dwell on that realization for long before she feels Danny hovering over her, Danny's long legs on either side of her hips, her breath tickling Laura's eyelashes. Before Laura has a chance to comment on their change of position, her eyes shoot open, her face scrunching up in alarm as Danny darts her tongue out to touch the tip of Laura's nose. 

"Eurgh!" Laura exclaims in disgust as Danny laughs over her. 

"You're such a baby," Danny says teasingly, holding herself up with her right hand and wiping at the tip of Laura's nose with her left. 

The movement causes the sheet that was previously wrapped around Danny's shoulders to fall away revealing that Laura wasn't the only one not wearing any clothes. Laura notices Danny isn't laughing anymore so she looks up into the blue eyes staring softly down at her. 

"So _it_ happened again, huh?" Laura asks quietly, her expression unreadable as she tucks a stray strand of long, red hair behind Danny's ear. 

"It did," Danny replies just as quietly, still trying to gauge Laura's reaction. 

"Didn't we promise not to let _it_ happen again the last time it happened?" Laura asks, but her tone isn’t accusatory. 

"We did," Danny replies again with a nod, trying to hold in the grin that’s threatening to break out across her face. 

"And we made that promise because..." Danny rolls her eyes. 

"Because this," Danny gestures between them, "is _too complicated_ ," she sighs in the tone she reserves solely for mocking Laura. 

"Exactly," Laura says lightly, choosing to ignore Danny's mocking, "this is too complicated." 

Danny leans in and presses their noses together. 

"I don't know what you mean." She says with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Laura chuckles and lightly pushes against Danny's shoulder, causing the taller woman to roll onto her side, her left arm still draped over Laura's middle. 

"You think what happened in Montreal wasn't complicated?" Laura asks honestly. 

Danny huffs and moves her arm off of Laura, looking anywhere but at the woman laying beside her. Laura is already feeling guilty about the instant relief she feels at the distance between them. 

"I knew you were going to bring up Montreal." Danny says moodily. Laura sighs. 

"Yes, because it was a disaster and afterwards we didn’t speak to each other for almost a year. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship like that again." Laura says heatedly. 

"And what if I do?" Danny challenges, finally looking Laura in the eyes,. 

"What if I want to be more than just friends with you?" 

"Danny..." Laura sighs, sitting up and reaching for the other woman's arm but Danny is already moving away. 

"You know what, Laur, forget it." Danny huffs, getting out of bed and walking towards the bedroom door, grabbing clothing as she goes. 

"I'm going to go to the gym. I'll see you in a couple of hours, if that isn't _too complicated_ for you." Danny says venomously as she is walking through the doorway. 

"Wait, Dan-" Laura is cut off by the sound of the door slamming between her and Danny. 

Laura sighs, letting herself flop back onto the bed, pulling the blankets up over her head and rolling onto her stomach. Laura lets herself scream into the pillow before rolling back onto her side. 

"Way to go, Hollis. Way to fuck everything up."

#### 09:02

"You're late," Danny growls, putting on her boxing gloves as Carmilla walks up to her.

"Sorry, Big Red, it's only two minutes. Plus I thought after last night you would be a little *ahem* _tired_ ," Carmilla smirks just as Danny hits the punching bag hard, watching it swing.

"Or not," Carmilla adds, watching Danny with raised brows.

She walks up and catches the bag, holding it steady as Danny starts punching the living hell out of it.

"Whoa there, Xena, is something wrong? You're acting even more aggressive than usual today. I thought getting laid was supposed to calm you down not rile you up," Carmilla teases.

"Just shut up and hold the bag, Karnstein." Danny snarls, continuing to plant blow after blow.

Carmilla swiftly moves from behind the bag to in front of the bag, catching the first incoming glove and dodging the second before grabbing Danny's shoulders. 

"Hey! Danny. Seriously, what's going on?" She asks honestly, giving Danny's shoulders a little shake.

"The last time I saw you, you were taking Little Goody Two-shoes home for some adult fun time and now you're actively trying to kill me. What gives?" 

When Carmilla had walked into the bar last night she was greeted by the sight of a tipsy Danny Lawrence sucking face with a tipsy-er Laura Hollis. When she had quirked her eyebrows at a stumbling LaFontaine they just laughed and said "Guess I was wrong, looks like she's Danny's future wife, but I bought you a shot!" 

Danny shrugs out of Carmilla's grip and walks over to a bench before waiting to see if Carmilla was going to follow and sitting down to take her gloves off. Carmilla takes a seat next to her as Danny rubs her knuckles. 

"Apparently," Danny starts quietly, "sleeping with me is _too complicated_ and Laura Hollis doesn't do _complicated_." 

"Oh come _on_ ," Carmilla exclaims, "no offence Lawrence but you are the most simple, straightforward person I have ever met. What could be complicated?" 

Danny looks up at Carmilla and all of the anger in her eyes has been replaced by sadness.

"Laura was the girl I told you about in Montreal." 

"Crap." Carmilla sighs because she is definitely about to do something stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Also, feel free to bother me on tumblr @ teardropsonmyquesadilla.tumblr.com


End file.
